Black Lightning: Erotic Literature
by Autumn Springsteen
Summary: Last night I fucked a superhero. He was black. He said this dick is from the streets. Black Lightning's back


_**Chapter One: After Dark**_

 _Jennifer sat alone in her bedroom laid up against her headboard on her laptop. She wore a multi-colored horizontal striped crop top and gray joggers. She was barefoot as her smooth feet were exposed with her colorful toe nails. Her hair flowed free past her shoulders. She was watching videos of her friends on Instagram. Her friend held the camera up to her face and was making silly faces and saying things like "Hey, girlfriend!". Jennifer laughed quietly. Her phone which sat on her nightstand next to her lamp, alarm clock, and retainer case. The screen lit up as the text message notification sounded throughout the silent room. She looked over and saw one word on her screen: Khalil. She closed her laptop and placed it on the nightstand replacing it with her phone in her hand. She opened the messenger app and read the text. "Look outside." She read aloud. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at her window. She got up and walked over to the window looking outside to see nothing._

 _She looked around on the roof beneath her window. Nothing. She unlocked the latches that kept the window secure and slid the frame up letting a cool breeze blow into her room. She stuck her head out and examined her yard further. Still nothing. Suddenly, a figure landed right next to Jennifer making her jump and shock the person sending them flying off the roof and into some bushes on the ground. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed climbing out the window and tip toeing to the edge of the roof to see her on again off again boyfriend Khalil laying in the shrubbery groaning in pain. "Are you okay?" She whispered down. Khalil stood up and jumped clear over the roof landing next to Jennifer. "Never felt better. Whoo!" He shook himself off feeing adrenaline pumping through his veins. "Come inside before someone sees you and calls the cops." Jennifer, annoyed, rolled her eyes and walked back to her window. "I ain't scared of no cops!" Khalil muttered following her._

" _Sure." Jennifer replied climbing back into her room. Khalil did the same closing the window behind him. "So, what's up, J?" He asked rubbing his hands together and sizing her up. Jennifer analyzed his fit. It was the usual. Jean jacket with the sleeves ripped off. Larger than life dreads protruding from his head. Looking fine as ever she thought. That was one of the only reasons she still talked to him after he technically killed her father. "Khalil, what do you want?" She asked looking at him as if she wanted him to leave already. She didn't. "Come on, J. You know I like to check up on you once in a while." He explained walking over to her and sitting on the foot of her bed. She rolled her eyes again sitting next to him. "I care about you, Jen. I mean it." He looked into her eyes. Jennifer clutched her bright pink phone case as she looked into his eyes. His rich brown irises glimmered in the orange lamp light. She leaned forward pressing her lips against his._

 _Khalil was surprised that she even felt attracted to him at this point. She was always either mad at him or just disappointed in what he's become. But, kissing her was good for now. He brushed his fingers last her ear pushing back her hair grabbing both sides of her face deepening the embrace. Jennifer clutched her phone in hand as she felt his strong forearms. She slowly leaned back as Khalil followed. She laid on her back as he hovered over her kissing her on the lips. He then began to kiss down her chin, then down her neck. Jennifer closed her eyes and dropped her jaw as he nibbled at her soft skin. All of a sudden, Khalil stopped. "What's wrong?" Jennifer asked as he came back up to meet her gaze. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to." He whispered brushing her hair back again. "No." She grabbed his hand. "I want to." She replied looking down at his lips and back at his eyes. "If I'm gonna have my first time, I want it to be with you." She explained in a soft whisper._

 _Khalil smirked. "I always knew you had a soft spot for me." He said arrogantly as he traveled back down her body. Jennifer rolled her eyes. He just had to open his mouth. She felt her gray joggers and her pink lacy panties quickly pulled down her legs and off in one swift motion with Khalil tossing them across the room. He placed his head between her legs leaving a trail of kisses up her thigh. He reached her pelvis as he marveled at the teen's virgin sex. Her chocolate pussy lips were supple and tight. "Mmm." Khalil licked his lips before quickly beginning to eat her out. Jennifer gasped as she reached up gripping her bed sheets and arching her back. She gawked her neck as she felt her lover's tongue deep within her body. Khalil has clearly done this before. He was slurping away at her pussy messily slobbering up a storm. Jennifer began to moan rather loudly. "Shh! Are you out yo damn mind?" Khalil whispered. "Sorry. It just feels so good." Jennifer threw her head back as he continued._

 _She squirmed around helplessly on her comforter as Khalil took full control of her functions. Her eyes shot open as lightning crackled. The electricity traveled down her body and through her vagina shocking Khalil. "Agh!" He yelped rather femininely. Jennifer giggled. "You gotta stop doing that, J." Khalil said sighing. "Here." He said getting up. He picked her up with ease and placed her on all fours on her bed facing the foot of it. He got in position behind her by the headboard and lined up his cock with her wet entrance. "Okay, now this part's gonna hurts for a minute, but it'll start to feel good after a while." Khalil warmed her. "Ugh. Just do it already." Jennifer snapped rather impatiently. Khalil shrugged and grabbed her waist slamming his nine inch rock hard cock balls deep into her pussy from behind. But, not before covering her mouth quickly. She screamed into his palm as the sound was muffled intensely. "Damn. You really is tight."_

 _He groaned shifting his self inside of her uncomfortably. "Time to change that." He said. He uncovered her mouth as Jennifer gasped for her breath. She then covered her mouth herself not wanting to wake her family. Khalil put one leg up and pulled her waist closer as he started to clap her smooth brown cheeks. Jennifer moaned into her hand as she was supported by her elbows still clutching her hot pink phone case in hand. Khalil admired the seventeen year old's body. Her top revealed her whole stomach so that he had a clear view of her smooth back from behind. He caresses her figure as he smacked her ass. Every thrust sent the girl forward and her moans fluctuating. The bedroom door flung open as Jennifer's older sister Anissa stepped in. "What the f-" she started to exclaim, but didn't want to alert the house. "Oh, sh-" Khalil quickly pulled out of Jennifer cumming all over her back and the sheets. "Fuck." He whispered noticing his mess._

" _You're cleaning these sheets." Jennifer pointed at the cloth looking at her sister. "Jennifer, what are you doing?" Anissa asked putting her hands on her hips. Khalil seemed genuinely worried. "Gettin ma ass clapped. Whatchu think?" Jennifer replied arrogantly. "Oh, really?" Anissa asked. Jennifer nodded confidently. "So, Khalil you gon' try to kill Black Lightning and then just fuck his daughter?" Anissa asked crossing her arms. Khalil thought for a second as his eyes widened. Jennifer's as well. "I-I mean..." Anissa tried to refrain realizing her slip up. "Nah. Nah. I know now. That's why you have his powers, J?" Khalil asked standing up. "He knows about your powers?" Anissa asked. Jennifer just sat there laid on her stomach kicking her feet back and forth. "Well, this is just a info drop on all of us. Ain't it?" She said jokingly. "I can't believe you." Anissa said. "Me? I can't believe you just told him Black Lightning's our dad." Jennifer said standing up in front of her sister._

 _She was still naked from the waist down. "And you're Thunder." Khalil concludes snapping his fingers. "Nah. I don't know whatchu talkin bout." Anissa defended. "Damn, J." Khalil said noticing her perky ass as she stood half nude. "You do squats or somethin?" He asked walking over to her and rubbing his erection on her ass cheeks. Jennifer giggled as she stroked his cock looking up at him. "Uh uh. Nope. I'm not having this. Right in front of me too? Uh uh." Anissa said crossing her arms again. "Actually, I'm allowed to do whatever I want." Khalil said caressing Jennifer's body again. "How do?" Anissa asked. "Way I see it...If you don't let me fuck your sister's brains out...and your's...I'm gonna tell your parents that you told me who Black Lightning really is." Khalil explained evilly. "And me? Hell no!" She exclaimed. Khalil smirked. "My parents wouldn't trust your judgement anyway." Anissa said proudly._

" _Oh really?" Khalil said taking out a recording device that was recording the whole time. "It's either you do whatever the fuck I tell you to do, or Imma make ya life a living nightmare." He said. Anissa looked down at her younger sister. Jennifer just shrugged. "What did you have in mind?" Anissa rolled her eyes. Cut to Anissa in nothing but her blue training bra on all fours on the bed getting clapped from behind by Khalil. Jennifer sat on the chair at her desk fiddling with herself to the hot sight. Anissa's thick ass jiggled as Khalil fucked her to a rhythm. He leaned forward reaching under her and fondling her tits through her bra as he drilled her pussy. Khalil abruptly slowed his thrusts eventually pulling out of her. He stood up on his feet next to the bed and pointed at the floor in front of him. "Sit, bitch." He demanded. Anissa looked over at Jennifer as if to say "Did he just say what I think he said?". She shook her head getting on her knees on the floor in front of him._

" _Suck it." He ordered rudely as he held his stone hard dick out in front of her. She looked up at him and reluctantly took his massive member in her mouth. It poked out her cheeks as she gagged a bit. She then began to deep throat his cock even further. She might as well have fun while she's here. She swirled her tongue around his dick head as he shivered with pleasure. She bobbed her head back and forth looking up into his eyes. "Shit. Suck Daddy's big dick, baby." Khalil groaned yanking back her french braid as she kept sucking. Soon, Khalil was throat fucking Anissa hard and aggressively when he moaned cumming down her throat. He pulled out of her mouth as residual juices strung out past her lips and dripped down her cleavage. "Now, J, get over here." He patted the bed. She came running over excitedly at his beck and call. "Anissa, Sweetheart-" Khalil started. "Don't call me that." She cut him off. "Anissa...baby." He corrected himself. She rolled her eyes._

" _Since I heard you into that dyke shit, you gon' eat ya baby sister's pussy out." Khalil ordered. Jennifer giggled rubbing her pussy as she was up on her knees on her bed. "Ew. No, I'm not eating out my own sister." Anissa said disgusted. "Why not? She likes it. And besides, you just sucked the same dick that was all up inside her lady parts, so it's pretty much the same thing." He explained grinning. Anissa thought for a second, then laid down on her back on the bed. "That's more like it." Khalil said. Jennifer straddled over her sister's face as Anissa held her hips in place. Jennifer lowered herself onto her mouth as Anissa started eating her pussy. She smacked her lips enjoying it like a meal. Jennifer moaned loudly shutting her eyes. "Yeah..." Khalil groaned creepily stroking his dick to the sight. He walked over to Anissa's lower body while she was distracted and admired her shape. He knelt in between her legs and spread them making room for himself._

 _Anissa stopped eating Jennifer out to look down and see Khalil shove all nine inches of his behemoth inside her pussy as she moaned into Jennifer's vagina. This sent chills upHer little sister's spine as she moaned again. Khalil started banging into Anissa missionary style while Jennifer rode her face. "Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Jennifer exclaimed. She leaked her juices all over her sister's face as Khalil groaned. He slowed his thrusts as he pulled out pumping his load all over Anissa's toned stomach. "Anal time." Khalil said huskily while out of breath. Jennifer and Anissa looked at each other wide-eyed._


End file.
